1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved gasket for maintenance of a water resistant seal. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved gasket bonded on a surface connecting a lid to a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior devices have included gaskets that are composed of synthetic rubber or polyvinyl materials. The prior gaskets include “O” ring gaskets that are positioned to removably attach to a sealing lid utilized to provide a water resistant seal between the lid and a module or housing onto which the lid is attached.
The prior devices have required that the “O” ring gaskets be separated from the lid when the lid is removed for lubrication of the gasket, or for cleaning or replacement of electrical circuitry and/or batteries within the module or housing. Upon reinsertion of the prior “O” ring gaskets against the lid, the design of a prior gasket led to improper sealing of the lid when threaded onto the module or housing, and/or tearing of the gasket with resulting loss of the water resistant seal. Further, when a prior gasket was compressed for an extended time without periodic lubrication of the gasket, the prior “O” ring gasket failed due to drying of the gasket and sealing between the gasket, lid, and the module or housing surface, with resulting tearing of the gasket upon removal of the lid from the module or housing surface.
An improved gasket is needed to provide a resilient gasket which maintains unity with a lid to provide a seal between the surfaces of a lid and a receiving module, despite repetitive removal and reinsertion of the lid against the receiving module surface with the gasket positioned therebetween.